


[podfic] sore-ring to cope

by growlery



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Far-future fic. Nicky and Erik are finally getting married, which means the Foxes are about to have a mini-reunion in Germany. That'd be great, except that Allison hasn't talked to Renee in nearly a year.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works, podficcer's favourite





	[podfic] sore-ring to cope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [flybbfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybbfly/pseuds/flybbfly). Log in to view. 



> for podfic bingo (femslash). this has been on my to-record pile forever, but i just recently fell headfirst back into aftg, so here we are!!!! love these damaged girls who love each other

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ifsnhzqxdb1a995/sore-ring%20to%20cope.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 38:25
> 
> size: 37.8MB
> 
> music: rollercoaster - charli xcx


End file.
